


The After After Party

by katiesmindpalace1991



Series: Chiddleston [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Crimson Peak (2015) RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Making Love, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesmindpalace1991/pseuds/katiesmindpalace1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the after party for Crimson Peak in New York City and after Jessica gets a little tipsy Tom has to make sure they are alone before she gets too frisky with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The After After Party

**Author's Note:**

> So imagine Jessica’s a bit tipsy after a red carpet event, promising Tom an amazing “private after party if he can get rid of their guests. Then the ever-gentlemanly Tom, REALLY wanting time alone with Jess, has to talk his way into getting everyone out the door before Jess goes from ‘tipsy’ to ‘too tired’ for the night.
> 
> got inspired from that imagine from tumblr.

The New York City premiere of Crimson Peak went well and so has the after party so far. Jessica and Tom were getting cozy at the end of the hotel bar. Their close relationship and friendship was no secret to those that knew them during the filming of Crimson Peak but they even got closer since Comic Con. Jessica thought the mass hysteria that Tom caused from just smiling was fascinating.

They had hooked up in San Diego and ever since they had the chance they took it and had fun while doing it. It was always wild and passionate. They were just two adults who were great friends who occasionally had sex. Why make it complicated she thought as he left after kissing her cheek and leaving her at her apartment or a hotel room.

She down another vodka and Tom looks at her amused as he finished his scotch.

“Do you think you’ve had enough Jess?” he asks in his velvet British accent.

“No it’s fine Tommy boy.” She said as she took a pretzel from the bowl in the center of the circular table.

“Are you sure I don’t need you to get drunk?”

“Seriously it’s fine. I might be a little tipsy but that’s it. I’m older than you remember that. You are a baby compared to me.” She got out of her chair and sat on his lap.

“Jess,” he groans as he feels some excitement in his crotch area.

She brings her red shaded lips to his ear. “Why don’t we cut this party short and I can give you a private one upstairs in our room.” She whispers seductively in his ear.

“But you are the one who organized this party and it’s not even close to midnight yet.”

“Well you know how frisky I get when I get tipsy. And if I don’t get thoroughly fucked by you I just get sleepy and well I want you to fuck me nice and hard and afterwards I’ll let you take your time and make sweet love to me like you’ve wanted since the beginning.”

“Fine.” He told her.

She kisses him along his neck. He starts to moan out. Jessica knew how to push all his buttons and he loved her for it. He loved her but he respected her enough to not push too hard. He caught glimpse of Guillermo.

“Jess I need to tell everyone that they can still party but that you aren’t feeling well and I’m going to make sure you’re alright.”

“Alright Tommy boy I’ll be waiting for you here.” She said as she got off his lap.

Tom is gone for five minutes and she was starting to get drowsy. She took a sip of water to try to wake herself up. The moment Tom comes back he takes her hand and they walk out of the bar and everyone says goodbye and she knows that Mia and Guillermo knew what they were up to and it made her grin impishly.

“What’s with that grin Jessica?” Tom asks as he pushes the button for the elevator.

“They know why we’re really leaving.” She said giggling.

As they walk into the elevator he has his hand at the side of her green dress, much like he did earlier that night but now it had a different meaning. She giggles and he laughs as the elevator made it stop to the floor where they were all staying. He took out his room key and led his girlfriend or whatever she wanted him to call her into the room.

As he shut the door her lips were on his again. He had been busy all week and tomorrow was going to be another busy day for not only himself but for Jessica and Mia. He only had tonight to be with her like this because by Saturday evening he would be on his way to Hawaii and she would go back to film in Prague.

While kissing she took his blue suit jacket off his now muscular arms. He was trying to figure out her dress. She ends the kiss and took care of her dress. Leaving her only in her undergarments, she gives him a seductive look and laid down waiting for him on the bed. He quickly got undressed until he was as naked as the day he was born.

“No underwear. You are a naughty boy Thomas.”

“I own the suit so I thought what the hell?” he told her cheekily and got on the bed.

He crawled as he kissed her naval area, his fingers staying at her thighs, near her green thong.

“Please fuck me Tom. Do something.” She said as she moans at feeling the dual sensations of his lips and stubble on her body.

He laughed huskily from arousal and lowered his body down until his head was between her thighs. He could see how wet and ready she was for him through the fabric. He mouthed at the fabric covering her mound before moving his head to wear the straps were and pulled it down with both his teeth and his hand.

She told him that she wanted it hard and dirty for the first round and he was a man of his word. He wanted to save the passion and love for when he made sweet love to her until they both were ready to sleep.

She giggles as he looks at her between her thighs before diving in and as he started kissing at her pussy lips and delving his tongue into her warm and wet center. The only sounds in the room were the sounds of his lips on her and the moans and screams she was already making. And he didn’t even start teasing her clit yet. He thought it was time to fix that. So he found that little nub and started rubbing it with his fingers while he ate her out.

“Oh fuck Tom! Keep doing that…fuck!”

He stopped his feast momentarily to look at her writhing on the mattress to rest his jaw at her thigh and chuckles huskily at her.

“Why’d you stop? Keep going.”

“I just wanted to look at you. You always look sexy and beautiful like this.” He told her while still rubbing and playing with her clit.

“No time for sappiness right now. Finish it. I’m almost there.”

Tom gave her one more lingering look before diving back in and started thrusting his tongue more into her and licking around in time with his teasing of her clit. She screams as she comes into his mouth and he drinks all that she’s offering eagerly. Like a man who hasn’t had water for days. After she was done with her orgasm, he crawled up her body and kissed her lips. She opens her mouth and can taste herself on his lips and tongue.

He kisses down her neck and she moans out as he kisses on her bra. He sits up and brings her up so she can take off her bra. He throws it across the room once it was off her body. He wraps her legs around him and he playfully spanks her bottom.

“Tom!”

“You said you wanted it rough and baby this is how I do it hard and hot.” He told her huskily as he took a handful of her butt in his hands. He does this for five minutes before letting her lay back down and he takes himself in his hand and thrusts into her.

He was still sitting on his knees so as he wraps her legs around above his butt it drives him deeper into her. He brings her body upright and she sits on his knees as he thrusts fast, hard and deep into her. Each time as he thrusts out he leaves just the head of his dick in her and plunges back it as she screams out in ecstacy.

“Jess I’m going to cum soon are you ready?” he asks as he thrusts out and then back in again.

“Yes!” she moans out as she starts to come.

Her pussy contracting around his cock and he thrusts into her five more times before he felt himself pulse inside her. He waited until he softened a bit before pulling out of her.

He laid her back down and he layed next to her. He wrapped her around his body and kissed her lips passionately. Their tongues battling for dominance and she easily won. But he always let her win. That was how it was after they were done having sex. He was always so gentle afterwards. He was always the kind of dominant that always took care of his submissive.

But when it came to Jessica he didn’t know if that dynamic was the same as he was used to. He was more of the introvert of the two and she was always the extrovert and that’s what made her even more attractive to him.

“Jess,” he starts after their kiss ended.

“What?”

“I want more than what we’ve been doing.”

“Like how?” she asks as she put her hands along his cheekbones.

“I’m not one to fuck and then leave you know that. I crave a deep relationship and well I love you a lot.”

“I know you do. And I feel the same way but what happens when more people find out about us. I know how the fans adore you.”

“They also adore you as much as I adore you. Just let me show you how much I want you.”

“I thought we just did that?” she asks him while giggling.

“Just let me did this please?” he asks her as he looks into her eyes.

“Ok. Yes show me how much you care about me,” she told him with a smile.

He smiles and takes his now erect cock in his hand and eases it into her body. He doesn’t move as fast as he usually does when they do this. He kisses her on the lips and when he ends the kiss. Jessica looks at him with wide eyes.

“Please move Tom. I want you to make love to me now.”

He does as she asks. He moves in and out of her with so much passion and love but not as hard and fast as they were not even ten minutes before. They kiss each other on the lips until both their lips were plump and puffy. Tom then moves his attention to her breasts. He stops his thrusting for a bit.

“Oh these breasts Jessica I think about them constantly when we see each other. I think about loving them just as much as I love you.” He told her as he puts his lips around her stiff nipples. He sucks on it between his lips and licks at it with his tongue.

He starts moving again within her and after ten minutes of kissing at both breasts and lavishing his tongue over the peaks of her nipples he adds fingers to stroke her clit. He knew she was close from the noises that she was making.

“Let go Jessica. I’m almost there and I want to come together. Come on darling.” He tells her as he kisses at her neck and then at her shoulder.

She moans out as she starts coming and he quickly follows her into bliss. They look at each other as they come together. And after he was done he kisses her lips again.

After a few moments he pulls out of her and he walks into the bathroom to dampen a cloth so he can clean the both of them off from the stickiness at their legs. After he was done he put it back into the bathroom and then he laid back down next to her.

“You love me that much?” she asks him with some tears gathering in her eyes.

“I do. But I understand why you want to keep it just between us. I don’t want to pressure you in being a committed relationship with me. We can keep doing what we’ve been doing…”

“How can we just go back to just having casual sex after we just made love to each other?”

“We’ll figure it out. We both work like crazy but I also care for you. It’ll work out. And also we get on pretty well so I don’t think it’ll end badly.”

“I don’t want that to happen to us.”

“Then it won’t and if I annoy you too much you just let me know and I’ll give you your space.”

“I don’t think you’re that annoying Hiddleston.” She told him playfully.

“Are you sure about that Chastain? People do tell me that from time to time.” He told her playfully as he put the comforter over them.

She put her finger onto his lips and kissed him again. “Tom let’s just go to sleep. I’m starting to get really sleepy from the vodka.”

He chuckles as he kisses her temple and holds her as she starts to fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
